Through the Eyes of
by Reain
Summary: Haunted by failures and overcome with grief, Naruto Uzumaki resigned himself to his fate. When a sudden outbreak has the dead hunting the living, Naruto will have no choice but to stand and fight. The question is, what is there left to fight for? AU. (On hold.)
1. Apathy Sits In The Pit Of Our Soul

**Author's Note:** A few warnings if you care for that sort of thing. This fic features an AU Naruto. How AU? Find out yourself. That's the fun part. Also, there will be character death, gore, etc. Be an adult about it. Don't say I didn't warn you.

I hope you enjoy the fic. Thank you for taking the time to read/review.

* * *

 _The funeral came late, months after it should have, and it was brief. Hiruzen Sarutobi was put to rest and the village mourned the loss of its beloved leader._

 _Now came the time for their retaliation._

 _"You seem troubled."_

 _Naruto turned his gaze away from the sea of people dressed in black. A man approached, hunched over with a cane for support. A stern scowl on his heavily scarred features that betrayed nothing.  
_

 _"I am, my Lord."_

 _Clank. Clank. Clank. The sound of that cane echoed in his ears, heavier than all of the tears and the rainfall combined._

 _It was deafening._

 _His knee touched the ground without delay and he dipped his head in the attendance of all. The Fifth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Danzo Shimura, was addressing him._

 _"Tell me. What is it that concerns you?"_

 _Pale clouds cast a great shadow from high up above, concealing the entire Leaf in an ominous dusk. Hiding the sun from their unworthy faces. An omen of what was soon to come._

 _Even now, here, before him of all people, Naruto doubted himself._

 _At dawn, the Leaf village would engage the enemy head-on. There would be no place to run and no place to hide. It would start there and it would end there, as settled by both of their leaders. Among what would no doubt end up a bed of slaughter, the victor would declare the loser exterminated._

 _He'd trained as hard as he could, pushing his body to the limits in preparation. But would it be enough? The thought still lingered._

 _"I do not want to die, my Lord."_

 _That was the truth, honest in a way that cut to the core._

 _"I see. Are you afraid to die?" He gave no time to respond. "Foolish boy. On this day, you'd make such a stupid claim." The twist of his mouth was contemptuous. "We all die. Great leaders die. Men who were once thought gods die. Your life is only as valuable as you make it, and ultimately, your life is but one of many."_

 _Naruto gazed into that barren, iron-colored eye and found no hate._

 _No hesitation. No concerns. Only certainty._

 _"If you die, boy, it's because you are weak."_

 _Rain pelted away at him, yet he couldn't feel any of it. The world around them quieted, time crawling along at the pace of a caterpillar. Looking into that eye, hearing those words, it was like being entranced. A spell cast over him, and he let it pass._

 _He welcomed it._

 _This man, if nothing else, made him believe._

 _"If you're so afraid, then cling to that feeling. Hold on to it. Let that fear consume you, and fight! If you don't want to die, fight until there's nothing left! Then keep fighting! That is what you can do to survive. It's your life or theirs, Naruto Uzumaki. The people you love, or theirs."_

 _His eyes widened and everything moved into perspective. The sound of rain slapping away at the dirt was all too clear now. He felt the stray droplets run down the gaps of his clothing and trail down his skin, chilling him._

 _"They took from us, and we will take from them. Tomorrow, we go to war. You should rest."_

 _"I understand, Danzo-sama."_

 _For the few people precious to him that were left, he would kill, and he would live—there was no other way._

* * *

The sound of running water filled his ears. He cupped his palms and reached in, fingertips numb at the sudden contact. It was cold, Naruto mused, a feeling that helped to distract his ailing thoughts. Water poured over his hands, filling the gap in-between, and he brought them up, splashing it over his face.

Water purified.

Could it purge him too then? If he drowned himself in it, would he be reborn?

No, of course not.

It was water. Nothing more.

' _If only_.' With that in mind, Naruto Uzumaki sighed. ' _Today is the day._ ' Dark blue eyes moved to the calendar hanging on the wall across the open door.

June 15th.

On this day in history, a super ninja crash-landed in a parallel world, half-dead and still dying. Fast forward two years later and here he was. Nothing ventured, and nothing gained.

The clock was ticking a little too slow for his liking.

Naruto stared at that date for longer than he should have, as if in a daze, unconcerned with the still running water that was now overflowing the sink. The sound of ringing brought him back. The alarm had gone off seconds ago, snapping the blond out of his accidental stupor. He blinked, watching the water run over his floorboards and underneath his bare feet, and then stifled a groan.

"Damn it," Naruto muttered a curse, threw a nearby towel over the mess and didn't once look back.

Time for school.

* * *

Fujimi Academy. A grand structure by anyone's standard. Massive in its size and stature, rivaling that of even the greatest Universities in Japan. Beautiful, distinguished, and respected. Fujimi was the best of the best. It was also his personal cage, or rather his newest one.

Fujimi is a prison. The students passed, their uniforms making them a blur as they marched on. Talking with friends or glued to their phones. A new day had begun, full of new possibilities.

Naruto wished he could be a part of that, but it was impossible for someone like him.

Every now and again he'd catch the stares sent his way. Pick up on the whispers spread around him.

"There he is..."

"Don't look at him, idiot! What if he decides to kill us?!"

It was both astounding and frightening.

"I heard he's the leader of some gang."

"What?! No way! I suppose it makes sense though."

They were trapped by their own ignorance. Sealed off from the reality. Sheltered, unaware of its harsh truths. These children were expected to be the best of the best, future leaders and whatnot, and they were just that—children.

' _Although, I suppose it's my fault too. I haven't done a thing to stop them._ ' Let them talk, let them tell. One day they too would come to realize. ' _Everyone ends up this way, sooner or later_.'

A beefy student shouldered past him within the thickening crowd, breaking his trail of thought and drawing him back to reality. Naruto's entire body jerked at the contact, and through the cracks of his shaggy blond locks, met the eye of that same student as he disappeared into the crowd. An all too pleased smirk plastered on that ugly face.

Bastard did it on purpose.

' _Coward._ ' Naruto thought.

The rest of the students parted at the sight of him, not as confident as the bully before them. They didn't shove him or smirk and glare. They only made a wide enough gap as they passed, most didn't even bother to look him in the eye. In this place, he was either greeted to a few glares or they outright neglected his presence.

All in all, it was nothing new.

* * *

The lunch ladies were nice. For whatever reason, they were a part of the one percent in this school that tolerated him. When he arrived, the oldest of the three handed over an egg sandwich she'd saved when most of the cafeteria was empty. Thanks to her and her sisters this day would be a bit more manageable.

He'd have to pay them back somehow.

"Uzumaki, you're late."

Naruto frowned, his lips curling downward. ' _I could help them out in secret. But how?_ ' Kindness like that had to be repaid. Unlike Hayate, the lunch ladies knew not to cross any lines. They were good people—unbefitting of the crude rabble.

Lost in thought, Naruto was distantly aware of his teacher's growing ire, but he just didn't care.

"Uzumaki..." The man, tall and lanky with a beady set of eyes, snapped his the book in his hand shut and adjusted his glasses. "Are you listening to me? You're disturbing my class, again. Do I have to report you to Hayashi—?"

"—No, you don't," Naruto interrupted him. "Sorry. It won't happen again."

It would most certainly happen again.

Without another word, he made his way to the back of the room. As usual, his desk was empty.

So was the desk next to, in front, and behind it. Exactly how he liked it.

Naruto took his seat and pretended to listen on as the teacher resumed the lecture. Class proceeded as it would from there, and once he was sure no one was paying any mind, the blond turned his gaze to the open window and opted to people-watch instead.

Today would pass, he told himself.

* * *

The class period closed with the teacher, whose name Naruto couldn't bother to remember, leaving the senior class with a question.

" _What will you do with your life?_ "

Now he was here, resting on his favorite bench surveying the courtyard, wasting his lunch hour actually thinking it over. It was true that graduation was around the corner, but so what? That meant nothing to him.

If only he were able to act on that feeling. Unfortunately, he did need to graduate or else risk certain parties digging their nose into his business again.

' _I could be a superhero, I've got the power. That's too much trouble though_.' Most likely, he would work at that tiny little shack until the day came where there was nothing left. ' _What a life._ ' At the very least he had lunch. His only haven and a welcomed break.

Or, it should have been.

"Naruto! Hey! Over here!"

Fujimi was huge. Full of people, places, and all kinds of things to do.

So why then?

Why him?

The first thing he noticed was the red bow streaming in the wind behind her, wrapping around long raven braids that framed her pale skin. Misuzu Ichijou is a light that rivaled the sun, blazing all the brighter if only because she was here on this Earth alongside him.

This girl reminded him the sun. Too damn bright.

"S-Suzu! Please slow down!"

Nikki Toshimi was the counterpart. If Misuzu is the sun, then Nikki is the moon, transparent when it was up and unseen when it wasn't.

Like all the rest, Nikki condemned him. Never speaking more than a few words in his general direction unless she needed to. He suspected the only reason she bothered to stick around all this time was because of Misuzu. They were inseparable, after all—the best of friends. At least Nikki was loyal, that much he could give her.

Naruto didn't respond when they approached. He didn't ignore them either, opting to flag them over with a small wave.

This too was another part of the routine.

"Yo!" Misuzu chirped with a smile. "Sulking as usual, aye?" She took a seat next to him on the bench and patted the empty spot to her left for Nikki to take. "I wonder if I'll ever catch you doing anything productive?" The bento in her hands was now on her lap, and when she opened it, the alluring smells invaded his senses like an army marching on a castle.

"Fat chance."

Nikki took her place as the two exchanged words and bowed her head, blue eyes finding anything but the pale blond to look at. Thankfully, Misuzu was right there. "A-Ah, h-hello, Uzumaki-san." She greeted him out of necessity, inwardly scolding herself for the careless stutter.

Naruto's dark blue met her lighter pair, and he stared at her, and stared, and stared. Until her cheeks flushed bright red and she realized exactly how long she could hold her breath.

"Naruto..." Misuzu trailed off, brow twitching. "You're scaring her."

"I know."

Teasing Nikki was fun. One of the few perks of this begrudging, one-sided friendship they shared.

Misuzu made a face at his remark, something in between annoyed and frustrated. "You're such a jerk, you know that? I mean here we are, two cute and available girls bothering to talk to _you_ of all people, and you can't even act interested? You disappoint me, Naruto Uzumaki." She shook her head while crossing her arms, a few strands of her long hair swaying out of place.

Nothing important, but he noticed it all the same—he saw everything when it came to her.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say? Disappointment is my specialty." He eyed the single, unopened noodle cup in her open bento, making his thoughts obvious to her. "So. You gonna eat that?"

Misuzu gawked, then sighed. "Here," she said, taking the cup out and giving it to him, her lips set into a thin line. "Knock yourself out."

In an instant the noodle cup was gone, already in his hands as he tore the lid off. This was the only time Naruto ever got excited about anything, Misuzu mused. A boy and his noodles, what a strange yet entrancing sight. Misuzu liked knowing she did that for him, that it was only her who could. It was a simple, odd little feeling. Something that, try as she might, she could never put into proper words.

Seeing him happy. It made her happy.

' _You're so weird._ ' She mused to herself, a small smile unknowingly taking root. ' _But...I like that about you._ '

A whole year had led up to this point. At first, Naruto didn't spare her the time of day, but she was persistent if nothing else. Even a gentle tide could chip away at a mountain, all it took was a little bit of time. And with time she did that. He welcomed her into his life as far as he was able to.

"It's rude to stare when people eat."

Misuzu blinked once and realized that, indeed, she'd lost herself in thought. Before she could retort, the bell saved her, and with that lunch came to an end. She blinked again, mimicking an owl as he whisked past, her head turning to follow. A single hand was raised up in a half-hearted goodbye while he escaped into the crowd.

"Thanks for lunch, see you tomorrow."

Naruto flashed a playful if tired grin. Those dark blue eyes creased up, taking the shape of a crescent moon. He was like a jester, hiding behind masks and dancing to whatever tune they played for him—but she knew better. Behind the dim shadows of that cheeky act, something painfully obvious lurked.

What was it?

Regret? Guilt? Loneliness?

' _I wonder?_ ' she thought, watching him go. ' _What it is that you're so afraid of, Naruto?_ '

"Suzu...we should go."

People were starting to stare, muttering whispers among one another again.

Nikki hated it, she knew.

"Ah, right."

* * *

Naruto sat in his last class of the day, caught in between nodding off and staying awake. As predicted the day progressed slow, and like every day before this one for the past two years, his memory stirred at the stupidest things. A passing look. The sound of kids playing. Then it was screaming. The clanging of kunai echoing his ears, the trembling of the earth.

The smell of blood. The endless rot.

" _Without a purpose, boy. Your life is worthless._ "

"Uzumaki!"

Naruto jumped in his seat, his eyes wide and expression grim.

No one laughed at his sudden jump, no one could, not with that kind of look on his face.

"...What?"

"Y-You're sleeping in my class again!" The teacher, another one he couldn't bother to remember, looked flustered. Aware of his stutter. Naruto's uncaring facade sliced through him, catching fire within those spiteful onyx eyes. "O-Outside! Now! I've already warned you plenty of times!"

Naruto glared at the man, and none dared to speak up. Watching the exchange on the sidelines with a morbid excitement.

What would he do? How would Naruto Uzumaki, the number one delinquent react?

' _Fucking idiots_.'

The blond stood up and nodded, "Fine, I'll be outside." He reached for his things, stuffed a single hand in his pocket, and then silently left the room. The click of the door closing serving as a universal sign that once again, the class could breathe.

* * *

"As if." Naruto mumbled to himself while wandering the hallways of the school, no particular direction in mind. He could not leave yet, the gates were shut until dismissal and sneaking out wasn't an option—but he could do other things.

' _I've got to work tonight. That old bastard will have me do everything like always. A nap before then would be nice._ '

It was a brief walk up the stairs to the rooftop. An old, metal door awaited him on the last leg of steps. It was held under lock and key most of the time, but nothing he couldn't pick. A few wiggles of the bobby-pin kept on his person and Naruto was on the other side in no time.

' _Too easy._ '

The far side of the chain fence that enclosed around the practice building roof had a tarp attached to it, thanks to the Astronomy club. Preventing the rain from bothering them or the equipment they used during their weekend expeditions. It also blocked the annoying glare of the sun and kept him cool whenever he slipped away to take naps.

Naruto laid down, using his bag as a makeshift pillow, and opted to stare at the clouds gliding high up above. His eyelids fluttered and after a few minutes passed, he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

He awoke with a start to the sound of the closing bell. It rang in his ears, the rudest, loudest awakening imaginable. After the third ring, it finally ended—and with it his subsequent agony. When he managed to sit up, the blond felt a sharp throbbing resonate throughout his lower back, and he grunted, a single hand came down to rub the sore point.

"Sleeping on the floor. Always a lousy idea." At least it was finally time to go home.

Excited chatter steadily replaced the ringing and he craned his neck toward the gates of the school. Dark blue eyes watched on as black and white specks flooded the ground below, moving about in large clusters and ranks, like ants. He took a few steps forward while dusting himself off until he reached the fence.

Naruto found himself spellbound by the sight that awaited.

' _No matter how many times I see it._ ' Giant steel towers that cut the sky, bathed in a myriad of colors. An incandescent city of light. ' _It's almost as pretty as back home_.' He reached a single hand out, his fingers spread apart, the tips grazing those tall giants and that orange tinted sky.

From his perspective they too looked small.

Naruto relished the view for as long as he could. When the masses below cleared, he hefted his pack over his shoulder and made his descent, whistling a light tune to himself on the way down. The echoes of the hallway would have made most feel uneasy, but Naruto found solace in the silence.

' _I think I'll beg the old man for a platter tonight_.'

He trudged on, blindly obeying one of the many cobblestone trails scattered around the school while lost in thought. His days had become dull, stale, in comparison to what they used to be.

"Naruto!"

From fighting demigods to avoiding teenage girls. Things really did change for him.

Naruto should have ignored her and vanished into the crowd. Today was a painful one, he wanted it to end. He wanted to sleep and move on with the rest of it until the day came when his time finally ran out.

"Don't even think about ignoring me!"

His lip twitched and he let out a long sigh.

' _Damn it._ ' Misuzu was close enough to touch now, beaming up nervously at him, her cheeks flushed.

"A-Ah. I didn't think you'd stop." She said in-between short breaths.

"You told me not to ignore you."

Misuzu pouted, crossing her arms over her chest in an act he was all too familiar with. "So you admit that you planned on ignoring me in the first place?"

Naruto deadpanned, unamused.

"Misuzu, I'm going to be late for work."

"Oh! I totally forgot that was today! C-Crap, I have the worst timing! W-Well I suppose I should g-get to the point then." She coughed into her hand once, bypassing his gaze all the while. "I've been hearing from a few of the teachers that your grades are slipping. So...I-I want to tutor you. Not like anything weird though, j-just to make sure you don't..."

Naruto blinked once as she went on, and despite himself, a smile broke his normal facade.

Misuzu caught it and felt her heart split. It wasn't a happy one, nor was it filled with sadness. Either would have been fine really, she would have preferred anything but what she'd witnessed.

His smile was broken.

Empty, hollow, and full of grief.

' _How is it that I'm the only one who can see this?_ ' Misuzu bit her lip, the words dying on her lips.

"Yeah." He nodded his head once after a moment. "If anyone can save my grades, it's you."

She radiated a peculiar warmth that even he wasn't immune to it in the end.

Was this how Sasuke felt? He fought down a chuckle. Life is strange indeed.

Misuzu's eyes bulged and she seemed too shocked to speak, so he decided it was best to end things there for the day.

"I can't stick around anymore, I've got to get going." He waved. "Teach me some tomorrow, hm, Misuzu-sensei?" An impish smile, as fake as all the others, took the place of that heart-wrenching thing before it.

Misuzu wanted to say something, but he was already wandering away, his back to her as he walked out of the gates and into the bustling city. Whenever he was out there he felt almost out of reach. Here was the only place Naruto Uzumaki seemed to exist.

' _What drove you to this, Naruto?_ ' That wasn't the first time she'd seen that smile. It was as if her kindness and her friendship somehow pained him. Was that even possible?

A whole year leading up to this point—and it wasn't enough for her, not anymore.

* * *

"Oi! Naruto! Pick up the pace! Get your act together!"

"You're fifty-something, an alcoholic, and divorced. Don't tell me to clean up my act."

The few customers who had the stomach to eat in this place snickered at the remark, although his boss, Hayate, didn't find it very amusing.

"You think that's funny? Think you're clever, boy? Bah! Go make yourself useful and wash some dishes! You're scaring my customers." In between the old man's words, wisps of smoke left his open mouth, and it was here Naruto realized that somehow, he'd yet to stop smoking while speaking.

Impressive as always.

"You're right, I'll apologize to them right now, all two of them."

Hayate looked bitter, "After you're done with the dishes, take out the trash too."

"Your wife was right to leave you."

"Then, I want you to sweep the entire restaurant, and after that, you're going to wash the dishes _again_. All of them."

Naruto clicked his teeth, "Rotten old man..."

Hayate took another drag of his pipe, the act reminding him of the late Third, and exhaled a cloud of white that nearly veiled his smug smirk—not enough for Naruto to miss it.

"Chop chop, boy. It's gonna be a slow night."

Naruto did as he was instructed, retreating to the back of the modest restaurant and placing his pile of plates into emptied the dishwasher. He flicked a switch and the outdated appliance did its job, causing a loud racket all the while. It made it hard for anyone to think, which was why he bothered to stick so close. It wasn't until Hayate stepped into the kitchen that Naruto stopped the thing.

"We're closing up soon. It's a slow night like I said. The customers are all gone and that girl of yours didn't stop by, so I think we're done. Take your apron off and come on out." He grinned slyly. "I've got a little surprise for you!"

Naruto ignored the mention of his not-so-subtle stalker and frowned, already dreading whatever it could be as he followed behind. When he came out to the front, his frown turned into a scowl.

"What the hell is this?"

A bowl of curry and pink DVD case titled, _Me and my step-sisters youth in an unmarked lot..._ sat on the bar table, proudly put on display with a grinning Hayate looming over it.

At least he wouldn't have to beg.

"Happy anniversary, Naruto! You've come a long way from the bitter, piece of shit brat I picked up two years ago! You're still pretty bitter, but not as much!" Hayate paused, then he shrugged his shoulders. "Come on over here and celebrate, I've got a bottle of—Hey! Wait! Where do you think you're going?!"

"Home," Naruto answered, his hand already pushing against the exit door.

Hayate was on his knees in a flash.

"At least take the curry with you! It's homemade! I put a lot of love into—Damn it, hold on! Stop it, you shitty brat!"

Naruto spared him a glimpse and scoffed at his pathetic state.

"You're a disgrace."

"We both are! Who cares! Take the damn curry or I'll make you work the sign."

At that, the blond paused, "...Fine."

Hayate grinned, his victory assured. With a gleam in his honey colored eyes, he watched the blond stalk back in and take the bowl of curry, "The video too. You need it." He glared, challenging that icy stare without fear.

"Creep," Naruto mumbled again, taking the movie. With that, he was back out the door.

"Oh, and this is only part one of your gifts. Something to take the edge off." Hayate smiled. "Two years is a long time. You owe me a lot, Naruto. It's time to pay up. Tomorrow night you're having dinner with my family, understand? Don't disappear on me."

Naruto shook his head. ' _Of all the things._ ' Few had a right to utter the words this man had just spoken. Because only a handful of people in this world had ever offered him a helping hand.

' _Two years, huh?_ '

"Whatever. Later, old man."

Hayate watched him go, the smile on his face losing all traces of mirth. "Goodnight, Naruto..." He said, trailing off.

' _You walk so proudly, my boy._ '

Naruto was a veteran of war at the tender age of seventeen. It was tragic. The life of a child soldier was a terrible fate to endure. If it were ever possible, Hayate would have wanted to walk alongside him.

' _You make me believe in things that I stopped believing in a long time ago._ '

* * *

He put the anniversary bowl in his fridge and tossed the DVD into the trash.

' _Finally,_ ' Naruto thought, relieved. ' _It's over_.'

He despised today. It was the biggest reminder of a world that seemed more like a dream to him now than anything else. It was never supposed to turn out like this in the first place. Team Seven was going to reunite, in heaven or hell.

They were probably waiting for him.

Naruto peeled his clothes off. Chucking them around his small apartment wherever he pleased and made for his bed, falling back on it and letting out a deep sigh. Dark blue eyes watching the ceiling fan blades spin as they did so many times before, while lingering sentiments and memories drove him mad.

Until at last, he fell asleep.

* * *

 _The barren landscape serving as their battleground was unrecognizable even to eyes that had seen it moments ago. The dusty flats and grassy ranges were gone. Obscured by the numerous bodies posed in awkward angles, so tranquil they couldn't be asleep, piled one over the other like heaps of trash, streams of scarlet running and meeting in between them._

 _There they lay, eyes wide open and gawking at the heavens above, the wounded trapped underneath their cold carcasses, screeching, their cries drowning within the sea of battle going on as far as the eye could see._

 _The clangor of kunai, the smell of smoke and rot, the thrashing winds and quivering Earth._

 _It was madness. Chaos._

 _Slaughter._

 _A child, one younger than him wearing the headband of the Sand—the enemy. He was there for one single moment, a fire in his eyes as he charged forward, blade raised high. Then he was in pieces. A Leaf Village Shinobi cut him down in the next second.  
_

 _Blood splattered at his feet, and it was here Naruto realized, indeed, this is war._

 _People killing each other._

 _Fathers, mothers, daughters, sons, brothers, sisters..._

 _His legs buckled. His heart raced and felt tight all at once. The kunai in his hand rattled and shook with each breath. These blood-soaked lands held no room for glory or heroics, no place for a human being. The right to go home, to see tomorrow with the people you loved. It had to be taken or someone would take it from you._

 _Naruto reached down and unclipped the mask at his waist with a shaky hand, then placed it over his face.  
_

 _"You are useless to me dead." Danzo's words slithered into his ear in that instant._

 _He felt detached, disconnected._

 _Free._

 _"Your life, or theirs."_

 _A deep breath filled his aching lungs with newfound energy, then, Naruto charged into the nearest fray. His legs moved over the sea of bodies, crushing their fleshy, lifeless frames beneath the weight of his feet. Fresh blood smeared his skin and clothes with every step taken. He did not stop—the enemy certainly would not._

 _A wet squelch. A single choked gurgle. Naruto dug the blade deep into the man's back, underneath his left shoulder blade—cutting through to his most vital organ, making sure he finished the job._

 _It was a strange feeling, he thought, cutting into another person, like chopping vegetables and prepping meat. That was all they were in the end, wasn't it?_

 _Meat._


	2. No One Cares About Anything

Saeko Busujima loved the color red. The sight of it brought her hazy mind some measure of clarity. It was beautiful, she thought. A rich color that made even the dullest of backdrops come to life.

Sky-blue eyes moved to the digital clock resting on a glass table and her lip twitched. It was almost time for her favorite part of the day—school. A long time ago, she dreaded attending Fujimi Academy. It was a chore, another tedious piece of her clever lie. A fake life that she led to protect what she held dear.

' _Without you. I would have gone mad_.'

"P-Please." A raspy whisper left the lips of the dead. "N-No more."

Saeko's gaze wandered back to the worm groveling at her feet, its only redeeming factor the color sticking to its mutilated flesh. Adachi Narukami was a businessman with a taste for money and girls. A revolting man and this world were full of them.

His purpose served, Adachi would now become a faceless name on her ever-growing list.

"Oh?" Saeko's smile was earnest, pure in a way that defied all reason. "I don't think I gave you permission to talk."

Her blade plunged into his hand again. A wet squelch echoed in her ears and then a piercing shriek. Her eyes shut and she took a deep breath, reveling in the feeling. The worm spat out more blood, made to speak, and she twisted the blade before it could do so. Grinding the flesh and bone—tearing, cutting, pulling it to bits. It screamed again, louder than before, and with that same smile in place, Saeko tore the blade out. A trail of sticky red matter following behind.

"This was fun, Narukami-san, I enjoyed myself. Unfortunately, our time together has come to an end. I can't ruin my perfect attendance record, you understand?" Saeko stood, looming over the sorry man like the shadow of death itself.

"Rot, weakling."

Saeko saw her reflection in those stricken eyes—wide and terrified—right before she rushed the sword into its skull.

A silence settled over the luxurious suite. The expensive white carpet now stained scarlet, forever scarred by murder. In that moment the rush settled, the light in her eyes dimmed, and the nothingness enveloped her in its cold embrace as it always did.

Saeko knew the feeling that came after all too well. It was peaceful the first few times, but after countless names and faces, it only served to echo the emptiness inside.

' _That smell...?_ '

"He shit himself," Saeko mumbled, her nose wrinkled in disgust. Of course, they all did. Why would this one be any different from the rest?

The look in his eyes right before she killed him. That begging, pleading gaze—she hated that above all else. It was the type of weakness that perpetuated this world, plagued its every corner.

A weakness she wished nothing more than to snuff out.

Today would have been a terrible day had she not known he was waiting. At the thought, her smile was back up like it never left.

"I should hurry. I don't want to be late."

* * *

The suns rays bathed the clouds in pink and orange hues, filling the skies.

Naruto admired the sight as he walked the path to school, eyes distant and lips curled down. It was a picture-perfect sunrise settling over Japan.

On this day two years ago, he awoke to the sounds of the ocean, alive. He'd stumbled through a jungle of steel and concrete enclosed by a black sky, happened into an old man's shop and almost took his own life.

He should have died back then, but...

" _Live on._ "

At his sides, pale fingers curled themselves into a tight fist. It had been raining all week then, and he'd never felt so alone.

"Oh, is that you, Naruto-san?"

' _Right on time_.'

The smell of roses swept past. Not like the fillers used in markets, but a rich, unmistakable odor—real roses, groomed by minding hands.

This woman needed no introductions.

"Busujima-san. Good morning." Naruto craned his neck to greet her with a short nod if only to spare himself a headache.

The queen of Fujimi smiled as she advanced, arms at the small of her back, her violet hair swaying behind her in the faint breeze. Saeko was brilliant in a way that felt criminal. Even now he could see their eyes watching her as she passed, those weary, wanting souls. To them she was flawless.

To him, she was a stalker.

"Were you waiting for me again?" Naruto asked.

Saeko tilted her neck and acted clueless, that beautiful smile still in place. "We've been over this, Naruto-san. I'm always here this early. I have many duties to attend to, after all. Yet you continue to astound me. You're late to class almost every day, but you're one of the first to arrive." She held his gaze. "As always, you're an interesting guy, Naruto Uzumaki."

"What are you going to do about it, arrest me?" He mocked.

"No, but I am feeling rather peckish. I was very busy earlier this morning you see, and I didn't have a chance to eat breakfast or pack for lunch. Perhaps I'll stop by my all-time favorite restaurant tonight? It has been a while." She beamed up at him.

This woman was a devil, a perfect pretender—like him.

"Be my guest, I don't work tonight."

Saeko's smile widened and she giggled. At what, he had no idea.

"And what is it that someone like you does on a night off? Do you prance around with a secret lover? Do you dance the night away? Oh dear, I hope you're not cheating on me, Naruto-san."

Naruto's lip twitched, "You know, you said that last part kind of loud." Out of the corner of his eye, he watched one eavesdropper pass out.

"Did I? My apologies. It was a harmless joke."

Naruto's didn't budge an inch, he knew she was playing again. Her favorite pastime when it came to him. Saeko loved to play harmless games—like following him to work and blackmailing him into a one-sided conversation. Of all the people he'd met in this new world, Saeko was the oddity.

"Would you care to walk with me?" She urged him while leaning forward, breaking through his personal bubble, their lips a few strokes away from touching. A strand of her hair fell and brushed against him, and in that second Naruto was reminded that this same girl attempted to kill him not so long ago.

Anyone else might have cheered at the invitation. He knew better than that. Unfortunately, "I can't very well say no can I?"

Saeko's smile widened. "You know me too well, Naruto-san."

The blond sighed and extended a hand, knowing what to expect. To which Saeko placed her bag in before dipping her head in appreciation.

"Come on."

Saeko giggled again and the unlikely pair began their day as they often did, in the company of the other.

* * *

"What will you do with your future?"

Naruto pursed his lips, his eyes following the clouds as the class period went on.

' _Why is that still bothering me?_ '

There was no future for him—not here. At some point he had a dream, a lofty goal he'd shout to the heavens. More to remind himself than anyone else. Now that dream was long gone, too far away for him to ever take hold of.

Or maybe it had always been this impossible. Perhaps this was meant to be? The notion had crossed his mind more than once in the passing days. If that happened to be the truth, Fate was a real dick.

From the corner of his eye, Naruto watched the thick stick of chalk spin as it neared. He could have caught it, hurled it right back, right in-between that bastard's eyes. Instead, it smacked against the side of his head.

That would bruise.

"Uzumaki! Pay attention! You won't amount to anything if you keep that attitude up!"

A chorus of laughter rang out at his expense and he brushed it off with a sheepish grin. "Right, sorry teach."

The impish man snarled, glowering as if that alone would erase his existence.

' _Douche_.' Naruto thought, breaking the eye contact. They were out to get him.

' _Who's to say you still can't? No one is_ _going to stop you._ ' A dark voice murmured in the back of his head—his own.

Like his shadow, they were always there. Lurking behind every corner. They beckoned him with sweet promises. When the light faded, the blackness devoured everything—until he alone stood surrounded by the dark.

What remained? He asked himself. Who was the coward now?

" _Without a purpose, boy. Your life is worthless._ "

Naruto felt as if today would drag on, more so than any other.

In that instant, the classroom door opened and a red-haired woman waltzed inside, a tight-lipped frown on her slender features. Naruto ignored the smug look on his teachers face or the fact that all eyes fell on him shortly after her entrance.

Scarlet colored orbs cut a clear path toward him and he stood, his things already together. He expected this, but not so soon. She was getting better.

The blond offered a good-natured smile and a short wave, "Good morning, Hayashi-sensei—"

"—Save it!" Kyoko barked, "To my office, Uzumaki!"

He nodded once. "Okay."

Naruto hated being right.

* * *

Kyoko's office was decorated with various awards. Rows of trophies sat behind glass cases unscathed and various diplomas were put on display for the world to see. It was her own personal man-cave.

A woman-cave.

Naruto frowned, ' _I should say something._ ' They'd been sitting in silence for about three minutes now. Things were getting eerie.

"Are you going to tell me why I'm here?" He asked her, leaning into his fist, obviously bored.

Kyoko was waiting for him to speak up. "You know exactly why you're here. Why you're always here, giving me a damn headache!" She flipped over two face-down papers on her desk, revealing blurred images of him asleep on the school roof. "You cut class, trespassed, and took a nap!"

"Yeah, that's me," Naruto said, nodding again.

Kyoko looked ready to shake him. "You can't keep doing this! You're going to get expelled, Naruto! I swore I would help you but only if you started showing some initiative!" She picked up one of the pictures and pointed to his sleeping form. "This! This is not showing initiative! You're a third-year student, you need to figure something out. We're in the second term, Naruto! You're running out of time!" By the end of her rant, she was gasping for breath.

Naruto couldn't help but raise a brow at her unusual behavior.

"Wow, usually you're pretty intense, but this is—"

"—Shut up. Just...shut up. I'm in no mood for your stupid satire." Kyoko let out a long-winded sigh, crumbling the picture in her hands in her grip and pressing her fingers against her temples.

"Fair enough. So what's it going to be this time? A Time-out? Cleaning up the school?"

"You're insufferable." Kyoko glared. "You're going to clean up the courtyard this weekend with the Recycling club. I've already talked to the Dean about it. Next time, it's a suspension. You can't afford to miss any more days either. You understand, don't you?"

"Yeah, I got it. Thanks for your help."

He made to leave, only for her to cut him off.

"Hold on, we're not done! I need your word, Naruto. I promised I wouldn't give up on you and I haven't, now you have to promise me something."

The nerve of this woman. A wry smile spread itself wide over pale skin, ' _And I thought I was selfish..._ '

"Naruto." The redhead warned, watching his reaction. "You have to promise me or next time you're on your own."

It's true, he was running out of time. Kyoko didn't know how right she was. "How long have I been seeing you?" He asked, ignoring her question.

"Seven months now. Why?"

Naruto managed a hollow laugh.

"You'd think by now you would have some kind of idea. Shame." Kyoko wasn't sure what he meant, but she recognized he was mocking her. "I don't want to miss my next lecture, notes are kind of a pain. I'll see you later, sensei. Have a good day."

With those parting words, Naruto closed the conversation and fled the room, closing the door behind him before she could retort. He then shoved his hands in his pockets, whistling a light tune while he rounded a corner and headed to his next class.

' _Maybe I'll take the scenic route._ '

By the time Kyoko decided to follow after him, he was gone.

* * *

 _The sky was red. It was seething, like a mad god._

 _Below it, a land steeped in gore._

 _The fighting had finally settled, somehow, and as tired blue eyes took in their surroundings a single question rose._

 _'What is this?' His entire body shook, lungs set ablaze and burning still, vision blurry and growing dark. Images swirled in his head, faces he'd soon forget. The life leaving their eyes and the horrified looks etched onto their expression._

 _'Where am I?' It was silent, like a cemetery at midnight._

 _No._

 _This is a cemetery._

 _"It's red." Men screamed, their limbs missing. Blown or burnt or cut off, ugly bits of gore dangling from the horrifying wounds._

 _Where the skies that lorded above them met the Earth they shared at far off point in the distance, shrouded in silvery clouds, was the sun. A big, bloody-body that was out of reach, its large shadow threatening to consume them._

 _He looked down, avoiding the sight, and found more of it. On his hands, his clothes, the floor..._

 _"It's all red."_

 _There were few things he feared. The feeling welling up in his chest right now at this very moment—it scared him the more than anything._

 _Nothing. He felt empty, lost, void._

 _He felt nothing at all._

 _"Naruto," Kakashi's voice came from somewhere, "we won."_

 _The words sounded. They drove him wild._

 _Who won? He looked around, eyes frantic behind the mask, desperate in their hunt for the winner. He searched, engraving the torn battlefront to memory so that he would never forget, and all he could see, taste, touch—was red._

 _A hand placed itself on his shoulder and Naruto flinched._

 _"What now?"_

 _He felt those cold fingers squeeze him as if to reassure the idea that everything would be okay._

 _"We go home."_

* * *

"Naruto!"

Dark blue eyes fluttered open and Misuzu's scowl was the first thing they greeted. Dazed and confused, Naruto could only utter out a weak, "What?"

At the sight of his half-lidded expression, Misuzu groaned and fell back against her seat. Making a show of it by crossing her arms over her chest and opting to glare at a nearby bookshelf.

The library had never been more exciting.

"If you're going to ignore me at least don't make it so obvious!"

Naruto watched her for a second, offering an apologetic smile in response. "Ah, sorry. I didn't sleep very well last night." Or any night, but the bags under his eyes told that story for him.

Misuzu spared him a glance and then she sighed, "You're the worst, making a cute girl like me dot over you like this."

Naruto wanted to protest that he didn't ask her to do anything, but she would ignore any argument he made and somehow this would be his fault again. So as all wise men did, he kept his mouth shut.

"A-Anyway. I need you to focus, you're struggling with English." Her eyes bounced to the next thing, never meeting his own. "Mid-terms are coming up so—"

"—You're nervous." Ever since this little study session began she'd been acting stranger than usual. Avoiding his gaze, stuttering, easy—easier—to stir. "Yesterday too."

Misuzu eeped at his linear approach. "W-What are you talking about?" She tried to play it off, but he saw through it easy enough. "D-Did you bring lunch today?"

"No." Was the instant response.

Misuzu smiled a little at that as if expecting it. "As I thought! Lucky for you I've learned a lot about those terrible habits of yours, Naruto. You're not doing anything about them anytime soon, so it's time I step in!" She grinned, reaching next to her behind an obvious stack of magazines and producing a bright bento box.

Neon orange, with blue polka dots.

"Ta-da! I made it last night! Well, Nikki helped me, she's a much better cook than I am. But that's beside the point! The point is, you don't take care of yourself. So I will! I'm going to bring you lunch every day from now on!"

There was a tiny piece of him that resonated in her presence. It was small, the size of a chip, and it hurt more than it helped. Something ached, and strangely enough, it felt good.

"Thank you," Her smile brightened, "but I'll be fine without it, Misuzu."

The second the words left his mouth the sun fell from those lips.

"No." She said, her eyes narrowed. "You're not allowed to turn me down! I slaved away for hours making this. You're going to take it." She pushed the bento his way across the table, and he slid it right back.

"Nope," Naruto repeated himself.

"Yes."

"No. I don't—"

"—Yes," He was set to respond when Misuzu interrupted him, "take it and I won't bug you for the rest of the day! How's that sound?"

Misuzu didn't know what she was doing. He wasn't what she thought he was. There was nothing left of him to help—nothing worth saving. No matter what she said or did that would never change.

At this point, she was hurting herself.

"No," Naruto pushed it back with a little more force, his eyes losing all mirth, freezing her in place. "We've been over this before. I don't need your pity."

Silence.

"...Is that what you think it is? Pity? You're such an idiot. A liar and an idiot."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and his lips fell into a thin line. Misuzu was always like this, thinking she could do and say as she pleased. As if her kindness somehow gave her the right to overstep her boundaries and pry into his life.

It was pointless. Whatever she had to say meant nothing.

In spite of that, he took the bait nonetheless.

"How exactly am I a liar?"

"It's all you ever do," Misuzu went on, biting her lip. "You're the biggest liar I've ever met."

She was upset for whatever reason. Naruto wasn't too sure anymore.

"You're a liar too. Aren't we all?" He shook his head, "Besides, you didn't answer my question."

Misuzu stood, and turned her back to him, her long bangs shrouding her features. Wordlessly, she grabbed her things before finally reaching for the bento laying in-between them. She stopped mid-way, fingers dangling in the air, and then she drew her hand back.

"Do what you want with it. If it means anything, I hope you take it with you."

Naruto didn't call out to her even as she left the study. He was hushed, watching her walk away through the glass door, books pressed to her chest and chin held low.

He did that to her.

It was always him.

The light of the sun slanted onto the walnut colored tile of the room through the open window, drawing the shadows closer to him. Naruto wasn't sure how long he sat there, staring at a small box as if it were a bomb primed to blow. Until at last, he reached out and took it.

' _I'm just hungry._ ' Naruto told himself, fingers pulling back the tiny bow. He let the string fall and removed the cap. "Stupid girl." He muttered, before digging into a home-made bowl of his favorite.

Ramen noodles.

* * *

Saeko swung her legs back and forth, a smile on her face as their eyes met. "I'll have the usual."

Naruto scowled, "One Ebichiri, no chili. Coming right up."

The inside of the Wind and Sails were bare save for another customer, a regular of Hayate's, and _her._

Somehow he anticipated this.

"Oho! Nice to see you again, girl! Out to steal my little duckling's heart are you?" Hayate reared his head out from the back-door, grinning all the while, his cheeks colored red. Drinking on the job was his practice.

"Likewise, Kakazu-san." Saeko returned the greeting with a brief nod.

This was the third time this week, she was getting bolder.

Naruto made to walk past his boss and try to put some distance between them, only for Hayate to bring up his arm and block his path.

"Don't worry about it. I'll whip this one up real special for yer lady friend, you get to chatting her up! You need friends, you damn emo!" He paused, "Did I use that right?"

The blond would have kicked him out of the way, right in the balls, but that would cripple the old coot.

"You'll pay for this."

Hayate's grin threatened to split his withered features in two. He was excited today. "All in good time. Remember you're coming back to have dinner with mine tonight. Don't walk out on me and pretend you forgot, got it, boy?"

"Pardon me, could I get some more water please?"

Hayate elbowed his arm, "You heard the lady, lad! Get her some water or you're fired!"

Irritable old men ruined his life and they continued doing so, even in another world. With a sigh, Naruto grasped a nearby cup, filled it with ice and water, then brought it to the beaming heiress.

"Thank you, Naruto-san."

"How did you know I'd be working today?" He asked her, leaning forward on the counter that separated the two, dim blue eyes pinning her in place.

"Well, that's easy. You're a big fat liar!" His lip twitched. If Saeko noticed she didn't comment on it. "I'm teasing! Although, you know you can't-fool me, Naruto-san. I make it my responsibility to keep an eye on troublemakers."

Naruto snorted at that, "I'd say you do more than keep an eye on me."

"True, but then again, you are you."

The blond pursed his lips and wrestled back a sigh, "I'll be right back with your food."

Naruto managed a single step, only for Hayate to burst out from the kitchen, a proud grin on his face and a steaming plate in his hands.

"Don't you worry! I've got it, boy!"

Naruto would have strangled him if he could.

' _Damn old man._ '

"Oh my, it looks delicious!"

"Of course it does!" Hayate never missed the chance to gloat. "I made it myself, after all! You see, these hands have seen countless battles, girl! They've endured all kinds of war, but none greater than that of the culinary! A battleground of passion where victory is never assured! And I am a champion of this art of war, where the taste buds of my customer is my joy!" He snickered and then took another swing from his bottle.

"You're scaring the customers," Naruto said. The one that is, who appeared more inspired than anything.

Hayate hung out with strange folk.

"Hajime-san! Forgive me! Here, I'll make a fresh one on the house for you!" The old coot clambered to the back, a fire in his eyes. Hajime blinked once, then shrugged his shoulders and waited for a free meal.

Lucky guy.

"Your boss is eccentric as always," Saeko noted.

"He's something alright..." His gaze fell on her again, "So, cash or credit?"

She snapped her chopsticks in half and smirked, "How about a date?"

This time he did sigh. Saeko was just as bad.

No, even worse.

"You keep talking like that and you'll give one of your admirers a heart-attack."

"Do you not like me, Naruto-san? Am I not good enough for you?"

"Cash or credit?"

* * *

Saeko was good—too good.

"I appreciate you walking me this far."

"We made a deal." Naruto followed behind her, "You'd better not be lying to me."

She stopped and faced him, squinting like an owl as her lips curled up, an underlying test concealed behind that luscious smirk. "Or what, Naruto-san? You'll do what exactly?"

Saeko was unusual in a lot of different ways. The way she wandered, walked, perceived the world—it was all opposite of what he expected. Unlike the rest of them, she was awake and free of captivity. More than anything, she was strange because of her infatuation with him.

Like Misuzu, Saeko believed that she too had the freedom to over-step boundaries.

"I'll kill you."

A canopy of stars sat above them, lighting up the dark skies. A halo of light glowing in the very center.

He meant every word.

Saeko's lips moved once, twice, then they shut. She sought his gaze and he stared right back until at last, she'd found whatever it was she was looking for.

"I suppose this is where we part ways." What was it that she wanted to tell him? "Have a goodnight, Naruto-san, thank you again. I'll keep my word, don't worry."

Saeko closed the conversation right there by dipping her head and turning her back to him without another word. Muffled footsteps waning as she began the long trek home. Naruto followed her until her form was engulfed by the blackness and he could see it no more.

He stood there, the streetlight projecting its shadow over him. He tilted his head up and gazed out into the great beyond.

' _Fate, huh?_ '

What a bunch of bullshit.

* * *

"N-Naruto-boy! You're late!"

That unmistakable smell of booze struck his senses as soon as the door opened and Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose in response.

"You reek."

"Hayate! You give that young man some space!"

"Ki-Kiriko-chan!" The drunk swayed, shifting to face the woman following him, "T-This ain't just any k-kid! This here's that kid!"

Amber eyes moved to where he stood and sized him up in that split-second. "Oh? Well then, welcome to our home! Come in, Naruto-san!" There was a kindness to this woman's smile, a worldliness that he'd seen in Hayate several times before.

"Thank you." The blond muttered, taking his shoes off and slipping into what was given. Kiriko guided him along with a stumbling Hayate leaning on her arm for support. Blue eyes observed the face of that tired old man and noted a rare calm,

' _You look happy._ ' Was it that simple?

"I hope you don't mind but my husband and this one were a tad impatient, so we had to start without you."

Naruto shook his head a no.

"P-Please, h-he was with h-his girlfriend! I-I doubt he cares!" Hayate teased in-between hiccups, sparing the blond a playful wink.

He made a face, "Hardly."

Kiriko observed the exchange with no shortage of amusement. "You certainly get along well, that's for sure."

"I wouldn't call forced labor getting along." Naruto retorted as they entered the living room where two more people awaited them, a man and a girl about his age.

Kiriko shrugged her shoulders before calling out to the new faces, "Tadashi-kun! Our guest is here, let go of the meat, dear. Rei, drop the curry and introduce yourself!"

It was at this point that it hit the fan.

* * *

Rei Miyamoto was having a lousy day, or rather a lousy year. The potential scandal between her father and that slime-ball Shido, being held back, Takashi and Igou—the list went on.

Needless to say that things had been rocky, but they were getting better. It was a sluggish process and often drove her insane, but they were getting better.

Igou and her were doing well and her father stopped seeking the details of her failing. In another year or so this would be water underneath the bridge. At least that was what she hoped. There was only one loose end.

' _Takashi..._ ' Rei bit her lip.

This wasn't the time to dwell on those thoughts. Tonight was family night, something she valued more than anything else. Time spent with her whole family was rare and she cherished every minute spent together.

Also, the curry was the bomb.

"Rei, drop it! Seriously!" Her mother's words snapped her out of a food-induced daze. "Huh?" She drew her face away from the bowl in her hands and met a dim shade of blue.

"We have a guest." Kiriko motioned to the pale blond next to her. "This is—"

"—Naruto Uzumaki." Rei finished with narrowed eyes.

"Greetings, a pleasure to meet you." The tone was dull, dry, and lacked any actual enthusiasm.

This was Naruto Uzumaki, no doubt about it!

Rei snarled at the sight of him in her home, with her family, "What the hell is this guy doing here, mom?!" She demanded.

Like that the mood did a complete one-eighty.

"R-Rei-chan!" Tadashi cried, "What's the m-meaning of this?!"

"It's cool. I have that effect." Naruto said, that same indifferent expression plastered on his features.

Rei knew of Naruto Uzumaki, and who didn't? He was infamous. The lousiest student in the history of Fujimi Academy and its number one offender. Naruto was the poster-boy for everything Rei that despised. The worst of this world packaged into one person. People like him and Shido were why she was trapped in a mess like this in the first place!

"I'll tell you what." She spat out, glaring at the blond with all the ferocity she could muster. "This guy is a criminal, dad! He's hurt people and acts up at school! You should be arresting him, not hosting him! Damn it, this is rid—"

"—Rei!" Kiriko's voice sliced through the tension, "That's enough."

Her mother's smile was spread thinly over her features. Rei wasn't foolish enough to cross her at this point. "Tch, fine. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Ha ha! S-She's got you, boy!" Hayate taunted the blond from the back, laughing at the lineup of insults while leaning on his son for support instead.

"H-Hm, a criminal y-you say? Is this t-true, father?"

"Ha! That kid is as much a c-criminal as I am!" Was the drunken response before Hayate cracked open the second bottle of the night and took another sip, and then another, and so on.

Kiriko tilted her head at his remark, "That's actually a bit worrisome." She muttered, turning to the blond. "At the very least, I hope you won't abuse our kindness, Naruto-san. I'll be watching."

Naruto spared the tall woman a glance, taking note of the odd glimmer in her eyes. "I won't steal anything if that's what you're asking."

Kiriko cheered, a bright grin on her face, "Fantastic! Then please feel free to dig in! Welcome to family night, Naruto-san!"

Rei feared for the rest of her evening.

* * *

Coming back home felt wrong. The very moment he stepped into his plain apartment, Naruto felt the difference.

It was colder, duller.

This wasn't a home—it was a crypt.

"Stupid old man. I told him I didn't want to go."

In those few hours, he was once again reminded of everything that he lacked. Now it was all the more obvious.

He cast his clothes while stalking to his room and when he found the bed, he fell back on it, dark eyes following the ceiling fan as they'd done so many times before.

It was all the same.

Every day was exactly the same.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up, Kurama..."

He lay there. The shadows of the past dancing in the corners of his eyes—tormenting him.

Until at last, he fell asleep.

* * *

 _This had always been his favorite spot. From here he could see the whole village. Seek shelter in its quiet umbra. Atop the head of the Fourth Hokage, Naruto rested, opposing the light of the full-moon. He looked out over his home, a single question in mind._

 _"What was it? I can't remember."_

 _Did it even mean anything anymore? He was strong._

 _It didn't matter how he got here, only that he did. The only path worth taking is the one you make yourself, those were Danzo's words. A future worth living in that he would shape with his own two hands, damn the consequences._

 _It was what he promised._

 _So then, why? This barren feeling in his chest. It wouldn't go away._

 _Naruto peered out into the home he fought for and found no love in spite of how hard he tried. The village was asleep. There was only the void. He sat at the edge of oblivion, overlooking a halo of darkness. It opened up underneath him, called out—beckoned him to take the plunge._

 _And why not?_

 _"This time for sure."_

 _A dozen thoughts ran through his mind, and they each ended in I don't care.  
_

 _So he jumped._

 _The winds sped past his face. His body flailed like a rag-doll, and he shut his eyes._

 _It was the right thing to do._


	3. All Alone Is All We Are

There was a time in his life where Naruto thought himself the Hero, believed that he was striving for peace. How wrong he was. Whatever wore his skin years ago, it was no Saint. They used to whisper monster behind his back as a child, their harsh eyes piercing him.

Naruto hated it.

Too bad that's exactly what he became.

"Ar—to-san?"

' _Maybe I did die? Maybe, this is Hell._ '

Everything he'd tried to stand for, everything he ever held faith in—shattered—right until the very end.

When he drifted through that void, his body feeling as if it were about to explode. The sight of a million little light clusters floating within that pitch-black abyss, each one as bright and vivid as the other.

He'd never felt so small.

It took a while after the fact for him to come to terms with what he'd laid eyes upon. If this world existed, who was to say a thousand more didn't? That understanding hit like a ton of bricks. It was in that moment that Naruto saw how futile his efforts were.

How insignificant it was.

" _Your power is useless. Your valiant struggle, meaningless._ "

Which brought him to the biggest question of all, one that haunted every day of his life since.

If nothing mattered, why was he still here?

" _Without a purpose, boy. Your life is worthless._ "

"—Naruto-san?"

He blinked once, Saeko's voice drawing him out of his stupor. "Hm?" he muttered, peering down at the shorter girl.

In that second, the sky met the sea.

"You zoned out, so we missed our chance to cross."

The blaring sound of a horn knocked in his ears not a moment later. The train raced past them. Fierce winds swept through, blasting his unkempt locks and sending Saeko's running dress flying about. If he were a lesser man, he might have looked.

An awkward minute passed before they could cross again.

"I'm almost insulted, Naruto-san," she smiled up at him, "you could have peeked you know?"

The sun sat high in the sky, luminous and bright. The morning was still, and she worked her crudely dubbed games as always. It was the definite start to another worn day.

Albeit he would never admit it out loud, Naruto welcomed her presence at times.

"Who's to say that I didn't?"

Saeko's smile grew, "What color was I wearing, then?"

Naruto fought back a tired sigh. "I'm not sure I should say that out loud. You noticed it too, right?"

"Of course. We're being followed, or rather, I am. I believe Izumi Natsu is the culprit, a second-year student at Miyazaki Academy whom I defeated in last week's Kendo tournament."

Naruto raised a thin brow, "So he wants revenge?"

That was a tad excessive.

"No, nothing so barbaric. He fell in love with me."

She brushed past him after the words left her lips, acting as if that were a common occurrence. Naruto had to remind himself that, indeed, it was. Saeko Busujima demanded no less.

"Right, well, he's kind of a creep. Are you going to do anything about it?"

"No, although they aren't usually so bold. Besides, I could care less. My heart is yours."

The blond shook his head at her antics, spotting out the mop of dyed blue hair poking out from behind a nearby newspaper stand. Izumi probably crossed expecting them to do the same.

For once his spacing out proved useful.

"Come along now, Naruto-san, or we'll be late," Saeko called out, sparing him a glance from behind her shoulder.

His brow twitched at the obvious order. She had a terrible habit of bossing him around like he were a stubborn pet.

"Red."

Naruto brisked by, one hand in his pocket and the other gesturing for her to follow.

Saeko faltered, a coy smirk overtaking the imp smile.

"Bad dog."

* * *

The loud and obnoxious chatter of the cafeteria during breakfast made it difficult to talk in private. So they relocated outside to a secluded bench furthest from the crowds.

Underneath the shadow of famous cherry blossom tree, they sat. An unusual tension lingering between the two of them. As always it was Misuzu who spoke up first, breaking the ice. If Misuzu hadn't Nikki doubted she would have had the courage to do so herself.

"I'm nervous. I can't believe I feel this nervous." A faint laugh followed, her hands tugging at the hem of her uniform.

Niki's breakfast sat unattended. She couldn't bother to stomach any of it, her nerves would not let her. Last night had one of her worst fears come true.

"I know you don't get why, but I can't help what I feel."

Misuzu was right, Nikki did not understand. Whatever the thing Misuzu saw in him was she remained blind to it. Naruto Uzumaki—his behavior, actions, words—it spoke of something different to her.

Something dangerous.

"But look at me. It's been days and I can't even work up the courage to say anything to him. I even called him a liar to his face. All that talking I do, and I don't ever do a thing about it. I'm pathetic."

Nikki's chest felt tight hearing that. She hated seeing her like this.

' _This is his fault. It always is._ '

"You're not." Nikki tried to console her, offering a kindly smile. "You're amazing, Suzu. He's lucky you're even thinking something crazy like this."

Misuzu managed a small glare, her thin lips falling into a list. "It isn't crazy," she muttered, "at least, it doesn't feel that way..." Bright eyes shimmered with unspoken sentiments.

' _Why is this so difficult?_ ' Nikki wondered while fighting back her own feelings. The only thing they couldn't outright share with each other, she supposed. "I know, I'm sorry. I just..." The words died on her tongue.

' _I hate that it's him._ '

A spark of envy started inside her chest, threatening to grow into a wildfire that would devour everything in its path.

Misuzu meant more to her than life itself, she was her everything! Nikki's own family didn't care about her, she had no other friends, only Misuzu. They'd held together since they were children, grown up alongside one another, been there for each other through the laughter and the tears.

Now he was threatening to take that away from her. If it were anyone else she might not have objected—but it was Naruto Uzumaki.

A deceiver, a trickster.

A fake.

Misuzu met her gaze, brow furrowed. "I know you do, Nikki, I know you've noticed it too, but what you see and what I see are two different things. He isn't a bad person, Nikki. Besides, just thinking about it..." She paused for a moment as if measuring her words. "It makes me feel happy."

The smile on her face was undeniable.

A tenderness shimmered in her gorgeous eyes that were unmistakable even to her. As much as it pained Niki to admit it, the truth was on Misuzu's face.

Nikki lost, she'd lost a long time ago.

"I guess that's all that matters. You know I'll support you." Her lips curved up into a forced smile and Misuzu was none the wiser.

Nikki wanted to deny her feelings, to tell her what an idiot she was being. That this charity case of hers had gone on long enough!

Yet, she did nothing.

"Thank you."

Nikki nodded her head, her fake grin widening. This was all she could ever do because, in the end, she was weak. Too soft to take a stand and protect the one person that was precious to her—even if it was from herself.

Misuzu turned to her and brought both arms up, grabbing her shoulders and gripping them. As if to convey what she could not say with words alone. All the while, that same dazzling smile blinded her.

"One day, you should give him a chance. Then you'll see," she said, "Naruto isn't what you think he is."

Not a second after she uttered his name, that unmistakable head of blond crept along the edges of Nikki's sight. Judging by how Misuzu's grip tightened, she noticed him too.

It was strange how a single person could change the way someone feels and thinks. How Misuzu could go from being the strong, boisterous girl she'd come to know and love, to a puddle of uncertainty when Naruto was around.

He wasn't worth it—but she was.

' _Make a move!_ ' Her eyes met Misuzu's and she conveyed the message.

Brown eyes broke away and met something else other than her. Nikki knew then that she wasn't going to do it. All of those hours spent cooking for him, pouring her all into it. Every day waiting for him, only to be made a fool out of.

Naruto did not deserve her affection, but he wasn't going to get away with it this time.

Without warning, Nikki stood from her seat and drew as much air into her lungs as she could. Mustering up every ounce of her courage—then she screamed his name out.

"Naruto!"

"Ni—Nikki!"

The look on Misuzu's face was priceless.

* * *

Naruto caught her gaze as if on instinct. Before Nikki hollered his name, he noticed her, sitting on his beloved bench no less.

A few days passed since their first and last study session and they hadn't spoken a word to each other since. Naruto would have liked to say it didn't bother him, though, that would have been a lie.

This wasn't their first falling out not by a long shot, but somehow it felt different from the rest.

"Friends of yours?" Saeko took a place at his side, an odd twinkle glimmering in those light blue eyes.

Naruto flashed her a frown and she chuckled in response.

"Of course. Then, what are they?"

That was a good question. Nikki, he knew what she was to him, the same as the rest.

Misuzu on the other hand...

It was different with her, infuriating as it was. Unlike Hayate or Saeko, he could never outright dismiss her. He could not ignore that brilliant smile, her warmth. From the beginning, Naruto wanted to hate her but found that he could not.

"A burden."

Saeko seemed rather perplexed at his choice of wording. "A burden? I see. Well, they seem rather excited to see you. Why don't we say hello?"

Naruto blinked at the 'we'.

"What—?"

It was too late, Saeko was one step ahead, waving right back at now shell-shocked Nikki who's arm fell at the sight of her.

Even in the lower grades, the heiress was revered.

' _Fuck me._ '

* * *

It was an odd coincidence seeing them together. The favorite of the school and its biggest shame strolling side by side. The sight should have felt strange, unusual, and yet they looked so at ease with one another.

Something inside of her raged at that.

Misuzu felt many a different thing in that moment. Astonishment at Nikki's outburst. Anxious about talking to him again. Wonder when her coffee-colored eyes met a pair of striking blue.

This woman needed no introductions.

Nikki voiced her own shock as the pair neared, solidifying Misuzu's concerns. "Is that...Saeko Busujima?" she mumbled, breathless.

It certainly was.

Misuzu had never seen Saeko around Fujimi Academy, only ever laying eyes on the heiress during assemblies or the announcements. Someone as important as Saeko was far too involved, always busy doing the next thing.

Which made it all the odder.

' _Why is she with him?_ ' The first thing that came to mind was her status as director of the disciplinary committee. Naruto was a troublemaker, not as dangerous as the rumors implied, but his attitude could use some work.

Her eyes narrowed, ' _No. That's too easy_.' Misuzu heard tell of what befell the delinquents who crossed the Busujima heiress. None of them were good stories.

More so, Misuzu was positive none of those delinquents had ever made Saeko smile like that either.

The fever in her chest intensified.

It wasn't until Naruto started walking toward them that her heart began to race. A part of her wanted to rip her hairs out in frustration and she had good reason to.

' _Maybe I'm overthinking things?_ ' she tried to sort her scrambled thoughts, ' _I could be wrong. Naruto isn't the type to go for looks anyway_.'

The uncertainty kicked in and what little control Misuzu had left caved against the oncoming flood of emotion. ' _What do you know about him, really?_ ' A dark voice whispered, ' _What good are you to him anyway? You're nothing but an inconvenience_. _A leech_.'

' _...I wanted to give it to him. I wanted to talk to him_.' Now she all she could do was force a smile and hope for the best.

It was all she could ever do.

"Hello," the sound of her voice was even sweeter in person. "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is—"

"—Not that important." Naruto followed behind, waving at the two while shooting Saeko a not-so-subtle glare.

Like that, Misuzu crossed the point of no return.

* * *

"How rude, Naruto-san. I was about to introduce myself to your friends."

"They're not—" He paused, Misuzu's face clear from the corner of his eye.

Saeko's lip curled up into a thin smile and her gaze met his. Naruto stifled a frown at the all too pleased shimmer in her eyes. Another silly game he couldn't quite figure out.

"They're not important either."

"Not important?" Saeko echoed, "I've never heard someone, or anyone, call out your name so enthusiastically before. That seems rather important to me."

"Saeko..." He trailed off.

"Do ignore him. He's a rabid dog. Earlier this morning he took a look at my underwear when the winds swept my skirt up."

Naruto felt the eyes of many and all of them were glaring. "I'm pretty sure you asked me too."

"I would never do such a thing, Naruto-san."

It didn't seem like she was going to listen anytime soon. ' _And you haven't said a word._ ' His eyes met Misuzu's again. In spite of the good-natured smile on her face, Naruto could tell that she was upset.

Fantastic, so much for talking it out.

"S-Saeko Busujima-san?" Nikki said with a stutter, visibly nervous.

"Oh? You know me? Well, that isn't fair. You've got a head start here." Saeko joked, tearing her eyes away from Naruto. "It's a pleasure to meet you two." She dipped her head in a bow.

"N-Nikki T-Toshimi."

Saeko blinked, coming back up to her full height. "Toshimi? Of Toshimi Airlines?" At Nikki's weak nod, her sights found Naruto again. "You've gone and made some unique friends haven't you?"

He snorted in response, "I don't know what that is and I don't care."

"Of course," she turned away from him and faced the quietest one of the four, "and what about you? I'd like to know your name as well."

"Misuzu Ichijou."

Saeko let out a laugh, "Unique and important friends. You are a wonder, Naruto-san. With these two alone you could topple half of the families who attend our fine academy."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Saeko sighed, "I suppose a violent dog like yourself would be oblivious to anything but claws and teeth."

Naruto had a retort ready to go, but Misuzu interrupted him.

"E-Excuse me," she bit her lip at the stutter, brow wrinkled. "How do you two know each other?" There was probably a better way to word it, but at the moment she couldn't think of a single one. "I-I don't mean to be rude, it's just..." Her gaze stayed on him before it traveled to Saeko. "Naruto doesn't talk to many people. In fact, until now I thought it was only us. W-Which isn't a bad thing or anything! I'm just...surprised is all."

Saeko's drank in every detail of Misuzu Ichijou. From the number freckles on her cheeks to the split hairs framing her square jaw. "That's funny, I feel the same way." She shook her head, more than a little amused. "Luring three innocent girls like ourselves into your depraved clutches. How wicked can you get?"

Naruto ignored the jab, "I didn't lure any of you."

Saeko clapped her hands and smiled. "Well, this was an eye-opening experience. If only I could stay and chat with you, but I have a few things to attend too." She beamed at Misuzu and Nikki. "I hope to see you again, keep an eye on Naruto-san for me, will you?"

The blond withheld a grunt.

Nikki's gaze jumped back and forth between Naruto and her best friend. Saeko's statement vaguely registering in the back of her mind all the while.

He was hurting her.

With every word uttered Naruto dug the knife deeper and deeper into Misuzu's heart, and he didn't even know it.

"O-Of course." She mumbled.

Saeko turned to leave, only for Naruto to cut her off before she could do so.

"Don't forget our deal."

Saeko tilted her head, feigning innocence. "What deal? The one we made last night after you walked me home from our date? Hm, I can't seem to recall."

A single blond brow twitched, "It wasn't a—"

"—Don't worry, we've been over this." That smile was almost venomous. "Try not to be late to class today. Goodbye, Naruto-san."

After she'd made her exit an unmistakable silence lingered.

"So. It's been a while."

A moment of heavy silence, then, "You could have found me. You're good at stuff like that, aren't you?"

His attempt at striking a conversation was shot down. Naruto narrowed his eyes, "I guess..." he trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

Thankfully, Misuzu was more than willing to take the lead. "You're good at a lot of things though aren't you? You're good at lying, and hiding, and running...and you're really great at pissing me off!"

Naruto's brow shot past his hairline.

"What are you—?"

"—You're popular too! Saeko Busujima? You must be special, huh?" Her head hung low, messy bangs obscuring whatever glare she was most likely sending him.

"What the hell is your problem?" Naruto murmured, scowling. She was almost yelling and it was starting to garner an unwanted crowd.

"And what do I know? About you, about us...? Nothing! Not a damn thing, right?! Because you don't ever tell me anything! You don't talk to me!" Misuzu was panting at this point, her shoulders quivering. "But you talk to her don't you...?"

"Misuzu, I don't—"

"—No!" she barked, her head snapping up, tears in her eyes. "Just leave me alone!"

Naruto watched the stray droplets fall over the green grass even as she bolted, hiding her face while she ran.

"What did I do...?"

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to ask.

Nikki, who had kept her mouth shut a majority of their argument decided to add her two cents on the matter. The abrupt burst of confidence from before not entirely gone.

"What did you do?" She parroted, her furious gaze coming up to meet his gaze. Naruto noted this was the first time she'd ever glared at him."Nothing! You don't do anything and that's the problem! She's dragged herself through the mud for you! She's tried everything she could think of to help you, to make you smile, to be your friend! And you. You've never done anything for her! Not even a thank you for all that she's done for your miserable self!"

Nikki was stumbling over words. There was a viciousness to her that only ever reared its head when Misuzu was concerned.

"You're nothing but a selfish, bitter person! You don't deserve her! You're the absolute worst, Naruto Uzumaki!" She'd been holding that back for a long time now, that was easy enough to tell.

Naruto supposed he should have felt insulted. Nikki's curses and her misguided rage should have sent his already tumbling mood spiraling downward. However, he couldn't be mad at her for telling the truth. He'd never thanked Misuzu, never lifted so much as a finger in return, but...

"Are you done?"

Nikki took a sharp breath, ready to tear into him some more—only for the words to die on her lips at when she met his gaze again. Until the day that she died, Nikki swore she would never forget the sight of that cold fury.

In that instant she watched herself die in his arms.

"I never asked for her kindness. You're all fucking with my day at this point."

Nikki didn't get a chance to respond, Naruto didn't give her the time to. He didn't care about whatever it was she would say next, brushing past her, a fierce scowl on his face.

" _Just leave me alone!_ "

The scowl deepened, ' _That's my line_.'

* * *

Study hall was the perfect time to catch up on homework or better oneself. To Naruto, it was another chance to sleep because there was nothing better to do. Instead of doing that, however, he was mulling that same moment over and over again obsessively. He couldn't get what transpired this morning out of his head. The past six hours spent agonizing over it. Trying his best to figure out what it was that he did wrong.

A futile endeavor.

This was bothering him more than it should, but Misuzu was hard to ignore.

Naruto let a breath escape his parted lips. He didn't ask for her to lend a hand or follow him around. Never wanted her to try and get close to him or be friends. He told her to leave and stop wasting her time, he shunned her, ignored her. Yet, she always came back.

Why did she come back? What was it that she wanted from him?

' _Of all the things to stress about. As if I couldn't get any more pathetic_.' Some days felt like they'd never end, sometimes a whole minute seemed like forever.

"U-Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto was drawn out of his thoughts by the representative of the class, who by all accounts and purposes was the textbook definition of average. The only noticeable factor about him was a sizable mole just underneath his right eye.

"What?" The blond murmured while trying not to outright gawk at the mole, and failing at that.

"A-Ah, sensei would like to s-speak with you."

Naruto kept the boy in his ocular trap for a second longer. A single blink broke the spell he'd set.

"Thanks."

"R-Right!"

The blond watched him scuttle away like a rat, finding no diversion in how pitiful he or any of them were.

' _I suppose I should get this over with_.'

Naruto stood and gathered his things. His gut telling him that whatever this was would be cutting the rest of the class period short.

Today kept getting better and better.

* * *

"Can I help you?"

Rei Miyamoto had him backed into a corner, her hands over her hips and a frown on her features.

"Stay away from my family."

Naruto's brow rutted and he blinked, finding anything but her to look at.

"Okay...?"

When he came up to the front of the library, Naruto wasn't sure what to expect. It could have been anyone, ranging from Hayashi to another anonymous instructor out for his blood. Rei, he did not anticipate.

Evidently, he was meant to spend what should have been his free period helping the Sojutsu Club clean up their training space. Which translated to listless and repetitive labor.

Although that was the first he'd heard of that particular punishment. Which made no sense, since he'd be spending this weekend with the Recycling Club to make up for his constant napping. Of course, the story checked out with that sorry excuse for a teacher regardless and Rei was allowed to spirit him away to do who knows what.

Which led him to the current predicament.

"I'm serious!" She aimed a finger at him, ruby eyes narrowed in contempt. "I know about you, Uzumaki. You're the worst kind of trouble. I won't allow you to bring that near my family!"

Unbelievable.

"You're kidding me? Right?"

The hallway they occupied was empty save for them. Which led him to believe that she'd somehow planned this encounter from the start.

"I'm more than just not kidding. I'm serious," Rei said, to which Naruto's lip twitched. "I don't know what happened the other night. My stupid gramp's probably got drunk and took pity on you or something, I don't know! I don't care! Whatever it was though, it won't happen again, got it? I've got enough shit to deal with without worrying about you bringing in anymore!"

Naruto wasn't sure what it was about today—but he'd rather it be over and done with at this point.

' _I'm not in the mood for this_.'

He spared her a flat glare, expression as void and vacant as ever.

Rei was beginning to falter, her bravado shrinking in the presence of that imposing stare. The rumors about him were true. That if you stared long enough there was an almost eerie glow to those dark blue eyes. Then he broke away and without so much as the last word, Naruto swept by her.

"Hey! Wait, where are you going?! Damn it, stop ignoring me!"

Naruto had the decency to wave goodbye, although he was sure she didn't appreciate the gesture. It wasn't like he cared. The more he walked the further her cries got until they were naught but distant echoes in the back of his head.

At the very least there was a silver lining.

' _What to do now? I can't go back to class_.'

It looks like he had no choice but to skip—a shame.

* * *

There was a point in his life where he was stupid enough to think he had everything figured out. A short-lived one at that, buried deep in a sea of regret and defeat.

He'd made so many mistakes. There were only so many things one could blame on circumstance, but the rest, who was to blame for that? Was it Danzo, for ushering him onto the path of carnage Kakashi, for being too tired to fight back?

No.

" _What will you do with your future?_ "

If his life, if this world, if it were all to end tomorrow—it wouldn't matter in the grand scheme of things. They were another speck, one among a million. What future was worth living knowing that? He'd already lived and died once before. If anything, Naruto was convinced that this really was hell.

' _That all seeing eye wants me to apologize, to atone...but I can't do that, I made a promise._ '

The bell sounded and in mere moments his field of view was flooded with students. Their combined babble infringing on his current trail of thought, whacking at his sanity.

' _We dig our hole, and we lie in it. I wouldn't want to sleep anywhere else_.'

Naruto hefted his bag over his shoulder and walked into the crowd. Keeping his head ducked, untrimmed locks veiling his facial features.

' _I'll sleep for eternity._ '

The Fujimi gates were close, their tall shadow looming over each of them. At the sight of those massive bars, Naruto let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

' _Time for work. I could use the extra cash this month._ ' He crossed without a hitch, and the moment he lifted his chin, Naruto caught a glimpse of a familiar set of coffee-colored eyes.

Fate really was a dick.

Misuzu sat by the exit, a smile on her lithe features as a few people that he couldn't quite name chatted her up. Her eyes roaming the masses even as the other girls spoke to her.

' _She's looking for you_.' A voice whispered.

Naruto watched her and his heart throbbed. This couldn't be hell—not if she was here with them.

There were too many reasons to count. The fact that one day soon he would graduate and he might never see her again. The thought she could die tomorrow and so much would be left unsaid. A dozen different lessons that he'd learned the hard way guided his legs, and before he knew it, Naruto was making his way over to her.

In truth, it was an excuse. He just wanted to talk to her.

' _You're too bright_.' He mused as he neared Misuzu, the makings of a small smile cracking his usual facade.

He would set this right.

 **The dusty flats and grassy ranges were gone. Numerous bodies posed in awkward angles. So tranquil they couldn't be asleep, piled one over the other like heaps of trash, streams of scarlet running and meeting in between them.**

Naruto froze up.

 **Kunai ringing against each other.**

 **Men crying, sniveling. The smell of death. The taste of blood.**

He could do nothing but watch her for another second longer, admiring the warmth in her eyes. Then, he turned back around. If she never talked to him again things were probably better off that way.

With every step, he saw an empty battlefield. The ground littered with corpses. His hands stained with blood.

Misuzu, she didn't deserve that.

Naruto could not help the tired laugh, ' _At the very least, maybe I'm not so selfish after all_.'

* * *

Naruto absently washed the dishes, a blank look on his face. A repetitive and mind-numbing practice—exactly what he needed. The night had gone by quick, the exact opposite of his shit day at school. Saeko was nowhere to be seen, and for once, Hayate wasn't drunk.

It was enough to make him suspicious.

"Yo. You almost finished? I'm about to shut down for the night."

Naruto nodded his head while placing the last few in the sink, "Yeah, give me a few more minutes."

"No problem."

"You're still there, aren't you?"

Hayate chuckled, "Aye, I am."

Naruto focused on the task at hand. "Why? Don't you have other stuff to do?"

"Don't you? Tomorrow is your day off, isn't it? Have any plans?"

"No."

Hayate grunted, "You're as boring as ever. Anyway, I can't help but notice that stick jammed up your ass is a bit longer than usual today. Did something good happen?"

Naruto flashed him a glare, turning the sink off and drying his hands. Tossing the rag over the still wet plates. "Dry them yourself."

Hayate let him pass, that gruff voice trailing behind him. "Something good must have happened, yeah? Well. I was just asking. Our mutual friend stopped by today, she dropped off your usual package."

Naruto paused, the apron hanging around his neck. "Do what you want with it. It isn't mine to take."

Hayate sighed, "Fine, I'll get piss drunk then."

Naruto shut the single locker door and tossed the old man his key. "Yeah. You do that, make sure to drive after you're done. Do us both a favor."

"Tch, cheeky brat." The old man hesitated. "Say, I'm on my way over to my son's house for few rounds, are you interested? It's free food."

"No."

His earlier session with Rei Miyamoto would no doubt lead to even more trouble if he ever showed his face there again and right now, all Naruto wanted to do was go home and sleep.

"Right. I figured. Have yourself a good night then, my boy. I put some food in your pack, free of charge. Be careful with it will you?"

Naruto thanked him and waved goodbye.

* * *

 _The training field felt the fierceness of their battle._

 _Naruto knew Kakashi was strong, but he didn't know how strong. To taste the might of the Copy Shinobi first hand, not as a student, but as an equal—it was overwhelming. He was just hanging on, but still, he persisted. The rage in his heart, the anger keeping him up like strings on a puppet, it would not allow him to stop._

 _Kakashi saved his life and he'd never hated anyone more for it._

 _"Have you had enough?"_

 _Yet his rage could not support his tired body._

 _"Who is it that you're attacking, Naruto?"_

 _"You."_

 _His teacher responds not with words, but with action. A flurry of Kunai from the left, a hailstorm of Shuriken from the right, and two Shadow Clones approaching from the front and back. He intended to flank him and finish it there. Naruto tried to dodge and found that a single step was all that he could manage before he collapsed._

 _Kakashi was there to catch him._

 _"You've improved." He began, lifting him up bridal style, much to his chagrin. "You're stronger than I was at your age, but you lack experience." He paused and that single eye fell on him again._

 _Naruto caught the fleeting sight as easily as ever._

 _'Who are you looking at?'_

 _He lay in his teacher's arms, body limp, dark blue eyes looking up at the heavens sheered in gray and white._

 _"It was wrong to send you out there."_

 _What a joke._

 _"And what about you? How old were you, sensei?"_

 _Kakashi's eye left him, "That was a different time."_

 _Naruto saw the face of that boy right before the blade cut him into pieces. He saw it over and over and over again, on a loop. Then, it was gone, succeeded by a dozen others. So it went as long as his eyes remained shut._

 _It was getting harder to sleep._

 _"You were ten. Three years younger than me. How many others do you think there were?"_

 _Everything he'd sacrificed. The bits of himself that were cast aside to maintain the strength to change something. Anything._

 _Yet something was still missing. How could he forget it? That thing, what made you strong..._

 _"Too many."_

 _"Then why did you stop me?"_

 _A pause._

 _"Because I'm selfish. You're all I have left. I can't lose you too."_

 _Such a pitiful man._

 _'Is this it?' Naruto wondered to himself, eyelids fluttering. 'To be wanted? To be loved?'_

 _What a troublesome thing._


End file.
